Nezubirdon
|aliases = None|status = Deceased|gender = Unknown|species = Cybernetic giant rat|forms = None|height = 40 meters|length = Unknown|weight = 35,000 tons|eyes = Black|control = Dr. Gori|allies = None|enemies = Spectreman, Baronsaurus|first-appearance = Spectreman episode 9, "Attack of the two headed beast"|last-appearance = Spectreman episode 27, "And the dead shall rise"|roar = |color1 = #232323}} Nezubirdon is a kaiju that appears in episodes 9, 10 and 27 of Spectreman. Nezubirdon II is a revived version of the original Nezubirdon that appears in episode 27. Appearances * Spectreman ''Episode 9: "Attack of the two headed beast" * ''Spectreman ''Episode 10: "Attack of the two headed beast" * ''Spectreman ''Episode 27: "And the dead shall rise" Design Despite being a giant rat, Nezubirdon doesn't look like one. It has a huge body with two long necks and two rat-like heads. It has a pair of smaller wings which were never seen used for flight, two legs and a long rat-like tail. Heads Nezubirdon's heads were changed in episode 10 from type A to type B for unknown reason. The first two heads, type A, has bigger pupils, while type B heads have smaller. History ''Spectreman "Attack of the two headed beast" (episode 9) Rats are creatures that make good use of the garbage and trash of human civilization and have Dr. Gori’s deepest respect. So as to pay tribute, Dr Gori created Nezubirdon and sent it out to demolish a local village. Killing several people and smashing many homes, Nezubirdon achieved what its master had commanded it. However the simian warlord was not finished and commanded Karas to unleash an electrical charged cloud to cover the valley. Afterwards, Gori used the storms lightening to blast apart the local bridge (the only road that led out of the valley). Soon afterwards, Nezubirdon began to feed on the homes in the village, in vain attempt to locate humans to eat. As it plundered the country side, George got into his car and drove far enough away to get away from the cloud cover so as he could contact Overlord. Once reached, the aliens gave him permission and soon Spectreman transformed and ready to fight. Fighting bravely Spectreman used his last ounce of strength to fire a pair of twin lasers from his hands that blew off the rat monster's heads. |left|228x228px]] Fortunately for Nezubirdon, Dr. Gori’s foresaw this and gave the creature the ability to regenerate. Regrowing its heads, the demon went back to destroying the world. Overlord though was watching and revived Spectreman, who had now reverted to his human form. At the same time however Karas had taken over a coal train and was leading the blood thirsty rat to the capital. It was hoped that once there the creature could unleash its fever disease and show human’s what fear truly was. George would not stand by though and soon transformed back into Spectreman to battle. Weakened still from their last battle, Nezubirdon raged its fury and caused Spectreman to have to revert to his human size transformed self. Seeing defeat at hand, the JSDF intervened and attacked the twin headed beast with their jets. Giving Spectreman enough time to regain his strength and return to giant size. "Attack of the two headed beast" (episode 10) Attacking like a true warrior, the cyborg hero used his bladed wrists to cut off the demon’s heads. This did not end the fight though, as each of the severed heads attacked the golden robot. Even worse, the main body of the beast was still alive and walking towards him. Seeing only one change, Spectreman grabbed one of the nearby train’s chemical filled carts and charged forth. The resulting smash caused a spark which sent the train piece to explode in a violent fireball. The fighter of steel and wires survived, but Nezubirdon had finally been destroyed. "And the dead shall rise" (episode 27) Dr. Gori revived Nezubirdon, Mogunetudon, Gokinosaurus, Baronsaurus, Satan King and Mogz to test his new experiment, Silver Robo. While Mogunetudon and Silver Robo were fighting, Nezubirdon was tempted to eat George, Arito and Mineko. But suddenly Silver Robo attacks Nezubirodon In his back cutting the two heads. George Becomes Spectreman and uses his Spectre-Flash exploding Nezubirdon's body and heads Abilities *'Water Blast': While not a weapon, Nezubirdon can expel a hose like blast of water from its maw in order to put out fires. Nezubirdon II wasn't shown using this ability. *'Infection': Like most rats, Nezubirdon carries on its mutated body and saliva, powerful diseases that can cause server illness to any living creature. *'Regeneration': This behemoth is able to regrow heads in place of previsions ones that had been blown off or cut off. *'Animation': As unlikely as it seems, even when severed, Nezubirdon’s heads still retain some life and can attack. Even the body still possesses enough energy to continue on it its fight. *'Coiling Tail': Nezubirdon’s tail can be used for clubbing strikes, or as a tangling rope with which to strangle its opponent. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Nezubirdon's heads were changed from type A to type B in episode 10. *Its name is a combination of the words bird and rat. *Despite having wings, Nezubirdon was never seen flying. *Incidentally, it was called "Nezubadon" in episode 27. *Nezubirdon's roar is used for Topura in Dinosaur War Aizenborg. *Some of Nezubirdon's roars were used for Jurassic World: The Game. Category:Spectreman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dr. Gori's creations Category:Revived Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Monsters Category:Spectreman Manga Kaiju Category:Animals Category:Villain Kaiju